AloneNever
by phia514
Summary: Ally lived in NY with Trish. When Trish has to move out with her boy friend, Ally finds a cute new room mate named Austin Moon. (asully and fast) What happens when Austin needs Ally to be his fake girlfriend when he goes back home to visit his family for vacation.
1. Chapter 1

SO ANYWAYS... this story I'm pretty proud of I wrote the first few chapters and I wanted to do this for my followers though there all few of them I love them anyways! SO each chapter is someone's pov so some chapters are 2k and some pare like one sentence. so just go with it lol Just btw I love asully and R5!

* * *

ALLY POV

finally I'm home  
"trish I'm home!" I screamed

and put down my back pack on the chair , in the living room, of my apartment , in NEW YORK

man I just love being able to say that  
even though it was hard for me to get here

flash back

"honey your mom died in Africa" my dad sayed to me a year a ago I was so sad so I have him a hug and told him I had to go because I needed to e away from thoughts of my mom

he understood and gave me some money and I dropped out of my Miami college found my friend trish who dropped out a year ago and asked her to move with me

"hell ya" she said so we looked online and found a reasonably priced apartment and moved in in the next week!

end flash back

"ugh working at the hair salon today was so tiring!" trish complained coming into the room

"the dinner plus the extra job I have as a music tutor isn't any easier" I complained back

"whatever pays the rent" she said  
walking out of the room

making me laugh

"I'm going out tonight" trish yelled from her room

speaking about our deal on this apartment i just am thinking how lucky we are we are on the 20th floor of a 40 floor building and when u walk through the front door it's our living room with a couch and 2 chairs plus a TV and small small table

then u turn right and there's a tiny tiny kitchen that's kinda connected to the living room then a door that connects the next apartment over but no one lives there

then if u go straight there is trishes room wich is all dark purple with zebra pillows and a giant closet I let her have this room because of the closet space and a small bathroom

then if you go left there is a door to my room which is white walls with white thin drapes attached to the celing and white curtains and a bright red be spread which is the only thing of color practically in my room I also have a bunch if drawers I painted white cause I don't have a closet and my key board is in the corner and my ukulele and guitar are hung on the wall and my bathroom wich is painted all red

we were super happy when we found out we each got our own bathroom!

"did you hear me I'm going out tonight" trish said coming into my room were I was laying down

"oh ok sorry I was just thinking how lucky we were" I said

"ya ya u always say that see ya later tonight" she says grabbing her purse and leaving

after changing into red shorts and w white shirt,if u haven't guessed my favorite colors are red and white, I texted trish saying I was going to look around the city of she needed me and I headed out the door in my brown boots with my cell phone  
I walked through Central Park but then decided it was to hot so I heard home on the way I stoped by the grocer and bought some brownie mix

I love brownies so I grabbed the bag and put my ear phones in and strted blasting music I was signing along as I walked into the door and bumped into someone and fell I felt the person help me up and apologize I looked up and it was this boy that looked about my age which was 19 amd had blonde hair and really muscular build

I think I might have been daring at him for to long evaluating him cause he took one of my ear phones

"sorry" this mystery person said

"no I'm sorry!" I said "are you new?"

"ya! you live here I'm guessing." he said

"yep she does she will be your next door neighbor In fact" I hear Pedro the bell boy say from the desk he's really nice and we are pretty good friends he lookes after me he's like 30

"cool" I said smiling

"austin" he said sticking his hand out

"ally" I said still smiling

"ally would you mind showing austin how to get to his room I'm really busy and he has all his stuff already moved in this morning" Pedro asked

"yep no problem" I said

leading austin to the elevator

"so what's in the bag" he asked

"brownie mix" I said pushing our floor button  
"wanna help make them?" I asked

"um  
duh!" he said laughing

oh should I have not invited him to my house what if he's a murder but he looks nice so accidentally I just blurt out  
"please don't kill me"

"haha don't worry I'm not a murder" he said

"phew cause I barely know u and I invited u into my house so just wanted to be sure" I rambled on

"understandable" he said  
and the door dinged open

"ok so we are at the end of the hall" I said

"so here's your room and here's mine " I said pointing

"ok " he said putting his key in the door

"wow that's a lot of boxes" I said peering in

"ya I know!" austin said

* * *

Ya anywayyyyyyyssssss review if you want some of this haha

so ya I'm obsessed with the fosters k love ya guys sooooo much mwaaah

xoxo

phia


	2. Chapter 2

YA SO pretty darn lucky to find a super cute guy and fast...

So read on and enjoyyyyyyyy

* * *

AUSTIN POV

ugh I have so much unpacking to do do you think I could ask ally to help me I mena I just met her but she seems pretty nice and she looks pretty darn nice to brown hair big brown eyes that you could get lost in.

she walked into my impartmet and took my key and un locked a door on the left side of the wall and opened it

"wait here" she said running out

and all the sudden she was walking in through that entrance

"look our rooms can be connected cool right!" ally said sound that of a little girl

"super I said laughing "may I come in" I asked

"well your going to have to if we r making brownies" she giggles

"so how old are you?" I ask

"19, you?"

"19 as well" I said

"cool!" she said "ok let's make some brownies then ill help u start to unpack your stuff

so while baking the brownies and unpacking my stuff we learned that we have a lot in common we both love red we both love the guitar and lots of other things

she has a room mate named trish that she says ill love but she's out partying right now and she loves to be happy

After finishing all that stuff we were fast friends and it wasn't really awkward anymore

"want to watch a movie with our brownies" she asked

"ya!" I said walking through the door way that now connected our rooms

we went to her room which is super cool it's all white with a red bathroom and bed spread I love it!

"what you want to watch she says sitting on her bed and patting the spot next to her

I hopped next to her  
"what are we going to watch" I asked

"you pick suprise me" she said handing me her lap top

"oh I know you don't like scary movies but can we watch a slightly scary one ! please" I begged learning early that she gets scared really easily

"ok but just a waring I'm a cuddler when I'm watching scary things so I know I just met you but your personal space is deff going to be invaded " she said laughing

I laughed at her too  
"as long as we get to watch"

ok  
"I'm going to change into somthing comfy brb" I said grabbing a tank top and some plaid pj bottoms throwing them on walking back into ally's room noticing she also changed into pink shorts and a gray long sleeve shirt

I jumped on the bed and pressed play I scooted back and sat next to ally  
she grabbed a blanket and threw it on us once it started she kept snuggling father into me so I wrapped a protective arm around her to calm her "it's ok" I kept whispering finally it ended and I'm pretty sure ally was asleep basically on top of me and I really didnt want to wake her but I didn't want her friend trish to freak when she finds a strange man in her bed with her but she looks so peaceful so I decided on staying so I sleeved off the shirt cause ally was creating a lot of extra body heat and passed out by like 12 thinking about how cool NY is going to be

Post another chapter or not?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 whoop

#obsessed

ross lynch

* * *

TRISH POV

I came home around 1 in the morning really tired from dancing all night  
I oped the door and there was a plate of brownie crumbs man I'm going to kill ally for making brownies and not leaving me some

started to walk to my room but I saw the connecting door was open that's wierd so I walked inside and saw no one in there but a bunch of boxes

so I went to a check on ally

I walked in and this cute SHIRTLESS boy was all cuddling with ally what the hell who's he! ally never told me she had a boy friend wait a sec se doesn't ok first I took out my phone a took a picture o them cause they looked adorable and then tapped the boy wisper yelling w"ho the hell are you"

he sat up and looked really confused at first then turned to ally then looked up at me

"me?" he said

"ya duh"

"oh you must be Trish" he said expanding his hand  
"I'm austin your new neighbor"  
he said

finally a neighbor out age! we can party with or I can have watch after ally while I'm gone cause she gets scared alone

"ya so what you doing with ally here?" I said raising my eye brows  
"are you guys dating?" I asked getting really excited

"um  
no we were just watching a scary movie and she feel asleep" he said looking up at my innocently

"then weirs UR shirt?" I asked confused

"well I took it off when ally feel sleep cause it was hot" he explained

ok starting to Make sense  
"do u want me to wake her up so u can go to your own room or at least so she ll get off of you." I asked

"nah I don't want to wake her and besides my bed isn't set up yet in my room" he said

"ok but don't u dare lay a harmful finer on my ally" I threatened

"of course not i wouldn't dare"

"ok I smiled night neighbor and by the way you and ally would make the cutest couple" I said stating the obvious

"haha it's not like that, good night" he said blushing

ok he totally liked her u can tell I though walking out of the room to my bed sending the cute pic of austin and ally to ally and passing out


	4. Chapter 4

Haha 4 !

Review AFTER UR DONE OR U WILL NEVER SEE ANOTHER CHAPTER AGAIN MWAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHHA

JK BUT NOT REALLY

ALLY POV

* * *

I woke up and austin s arms were snaked around my waist and my head and hand was laying on his chest when did he take off his shirt I was wondering

I can't believe I fell asleep on him I probably already freaked out new neighbor out but he looked so cute when he was sleeping

he opened his eyes and mumbled

"good morning scardy pants" not moving his arms from around me

I laid my head back down and whimpered "it was scary" which it was! that's why I feel asleep so i didn't have to see THE rest

"you can let go of my now though the movies over " I said laughing

"no your warm" he said squeezing me tighter

" ok a few more min then we have to get up to unpack your stuff" I Said

"yay" he said putting his head down

"so what did trish say to you last night " I asked

"she jsut was wondering who the ell I was an what Was I doing with her precious ally and how did u know I talked to her" he asked

"cause she sent me picture she took of us sleeping and sent it to me saying who the hell is this" I said showing him the picture

"man I look adorable when I sleeping " Austin said

"conceited much" I said laughing and wiggling out of his grasp "i got to et ready thanks for keeping me safe"

"my plasurse, it's not everyday u get a totally super cool new neighbor that gets scared easily " he said putting his shirt back on

"haha very funny" I said grabbing a red tennis skirt and a white shirt sleeve shirt and headed for the bathroom

"go get ready and then ill help" I said pointing to the door

"okie dokie" he said leaving


	5. Chapter 5

I've always loved the number 5,

haha jk not really

anyways review read what ever

love u guys

sorry for grammar and speeling mistakes

see what I did there haha

AUSTIN POV

* * *

I walked into my room and grabbeds a box labeled "you'll need this for the first day" (man I know myself well) and pulled out a pair of khaki shorts and a plaid red button up shirt with a red tank top underneath with a silver chain necklace I brushed my teeth and walked back over

I started rummaging through fridge and took out eggs and cheese and bacon and started cooking

ally came out later with a red skirt and white shirt and her hair was striated in a high pony tail she hopped up on the small counter and asked

"what are you making me?"

"something special" I said poking her in the tummy


	6. Chapter 6

Haha wow 6!

time flies when ur having fun

REVIEW READ COMMENT WHAT EVERRRRRR

LOVE YA GUYSSSSS UR THE BEST

TRISH

man I woke up to the smell of bacon if that boy is making bacon I think I might have to steal him from ally and marry him myself just kidding of course but I jumped out of bed threw on a pair of jean shorts which I can now wear and look good cause I lost like 25 pounds and grew a few inches, and a cheers print right tank top with and jean vest and ran out of my room

"give me the bacon" I threatened as I walked into the kitchen to see ally and austin already dressed

"here u are he said sitting a plate of eggs and bacon and cheese in front of me "OMG ur the best!" I said

over breakfast I learned way more about austin and now he seems like just an old friend

"so I'm taking austin to go but paint for his room you want to come or do u need anything?" ally sweetly asked

"I'm all good!" I said luring my plate in the dish washer

Then skipped to the bathroom to get ready for a date with my boyfriend Dez I've been going out with him since we hae got to New York and he is the best bf ever I'm just do lucky to have him and I'm planning on telling ally today that I want to move in with him I think ill say it through text she will understand


	7. Chapter 7

Ya hahahaha hahhahahhahhahhahhaha so what up with u? Tell me!

in the review ! Thanks

lLy

* * *

Austin

at the paint store

"what rooms are you thinking of painting ? " ally asked me

"well lets see I want to repaint the 2 bathrooms and the 2 bed rooms but that's it." I replied

"ok so lets see what color do u want your room to be?" she questioned

"dark blue" I said back

"ok cool it will go with the wooden floors and your surf board hung on the wall like an ocean theme?" she said

"brilliant with a white bathroom! " I said clapping

"yay ok next room, are you planning on getting a room mate? or do u want to make that room something else?"

"um no I don't have a room mate and I think I want it to just be a spare bed room that I keep my guitar in" I said

thinking about it cause I remember Trish saying that ally doesn't like to be alone so she can stay over anytime she wants

"how about red? cause you like that color right?" she asked

"ya why don't we paint to celling and ground red and then the side walls white like your room with a small white carpet?"

"ok perfect" ally said grabbing the cans of paint that we would need


	8. Chapter 8

ALLY

when we got to Austin's apartment  
I got a text  
"hey ally sorry to be ding this through text but I'm moving in with Dez in an apartment in the same building as our room now but one floor up I'm so sorry ally I hope you'll understand  
-trish"

"oh no" I wipered ad felt my eyes tearing up

* * *

Extreme short chapter but its picking up

what ya ththink tell me!

p(::) cookie


	9. Chapter 9

Austin

I look over and ally is crying on my floor

I run over to her ad sit on the ground across from her  
"what's wrong ally" I said rubbing her back

"trish is moving out to floor 19 with her boy friend and now I'm going to be all alone…all alone I can't do that I'm going to have to move back to Miami!" she said whimpering

"hey it's ok we will figure something out and your not alone trish is still near and I'm here!" I said thinking

"ya but now I'm going to have to pick up a extra shift to pay for all the rent" she said looking down starting to stop crying wipeing her eyes

"ok so just think about it no pressure you can move into my apartment? I mean I have an extra room and we already know each other pretty well in only a day" I said taking a risk in asking her

"really you would do that for me?" she asked looking up with her big brown eyes she looked like a little kid that found out her puppy died

"ya we can move your stuff in today!" I said standing up getting excited

"you sure?" she said jumping up

"positive" I said

she grabbed me in a hug and I was kinda started at first but then eased into it

"tanks so much austin " she whispered

"no problem" I said

(::)

babackhand yaya read and review I'm watching u! Not really that would be stalker ish dontb own anything! Sorry don't own ittttt


	10. Chapter 10

**YA SO DOUBLE DIGITS HERE WE R!**

ALLY

"no problem" he whispered back

I am so happy he offered his room this is going to be great I would of had to move back to Miami and leave New York that would be the worst

I let go of the hug and grabbed my phone to text trish

"no problem trish I'm so happy for you, I've already got a new room mate you'll never guess who!"

*send*

"ok let's get started" austin said

the rest of the day we painted emptied moved cleaned ect

by the end of the day every room wa painted and all of my stuff was out of my old apartment only trish s stuf was left and she will move that tomorrow

"ugh I'm so tired" I said spreading out on the couch I decided we should sleep on the coach so we don't smell the paint fumes all night

"me to!" trish said walking in "so I guess the mystery roommate is austin over here" she said pointing to austin laying next to me

"ya so I don't have to pay the rent!" I said

"so guess what else!" Trish said

"what oh I live suprises" I said standing up

"now that you moved out I can now move into the room next to you guys!"

"oh ya! I totally didnt realize that how awesome!" I said hugging her

"ok so Dez is going to move all his stuff into the apartment tomorrow after noon" Trish said walking out "good night sleep tight " she said closing the connecting door

"austin wake up!" I said shaking him

"what ! " he mumbled

"I'm hungry I'm going to order Chinese you want some" I asked

"um duh" he said sitting up really fast "orange chicken please"

"ok cool so I'm going to get orange chicken chow main and pot stickers is that good with you?"

"yes!" he said bouncing up and down

I called it in and a hour later we were sitting on the couch eating all the yummy food watching TV

on a really big TV austin has

"how did you afford this TV!" I said getting a goo look at it

"lets just say my parents own like every mattress store in the world so they got some money to give"

"hahaha mattress store? ok that's so cool you could sleep on the job!" I said laughing

"ya I know right I'm going to be working at the mattress store located in New York I can get you a job if u want to quit at that dinner place you are always comparing about" he said

"ok you are to nice and yeah yes yes I would love to work there!"

"ok ill give my parents a call tomorrow (which is Sunday) and see if you can get started right away on monday with me"

"yes your the best" I said and he laughed

"what's so funny?" I asked

"that rhymed" he said laughing even harder now

"you have a weird sense of humor" I said laughing now too

"ok so what ya want to do now?" I asked picking up out dishes

"go for a walk?" austin said picking up the rest of the dishes

"but it's dark out" I said thinking of all the bad things around but then again ill r with austin now and I'm sure he could beat up anyone that tries to mess with us

"ya and"

he responds

"ok fine let me just grab my phone"

I said walking into my new room

"can we get ice cream" austin asked me

"why not it's a celebration of meeting each other right?" I said laughing walking out the door austin was holding open


	11. Chapter 11

**So ya I'm sorry very very late update and this is a tiny chapter but extreme writers block... Ahhhh review for some ideas to help me pls **

* * *

AUSTIN'S POV

The elevator open and I walked in with ally and pressed 1

"so you know we're the ice cream place is right?" I asked ally

"ya of course silly I've lived here for a year!" she responded "duh"

"so were did u use to live?" ally asked me

"California" I responded casually

she screamed and grabbed my arm "no way! I have always wanted to go there!"

"well then next holiday u should come with me!" I responded thinking how much more fun Cali would be with ally. (That rhymed)

"you don't know how much I would absolutely love love love that!" ally responded

"my pleasure" I said bowing then holding open the door to the ice cream parlor for her

"why thank u" she said in a British accent giggling

we were the only ones in the store and there was this nice old lady working the front

as she was handing us our ice cream she said  
"you guys are just the cutest couple"  
before ally could say that we weren't  
the lady finished "this ice cream is on the house!"

I grabbed ally's hand "thank you miss I really appreciate it!" and dragged her out before we had to pay for the Ice cream

"austin you lied!" she said amazed

"no I just didnt tell all the details!" I said still holding her hand I mena she didn't try to let go so I just left her hand in mine not really meaning anything

"I feel so bad !" she said

"oh ok then ally will you be my girlfriend" I said

"what?" ally said

"well we can break up at te end of the day and then we deserved the ice cream!" I said proud of my self for thinking of this

"ugh fine" ally said and with that I inter mingled our fingers together and headed back to the apartment

* * *

review for a e - cookie (::) hahahaha pls and sorryyyyy


	12. Chapter 12

**OK SO GIVING U ANOTHER CHAPTER**

ALLYS POV

As we walked back to the apartment we passed a small movie theater

"Let's go watch a movie!" I said running up to the window dragging Austin behind

"Haha sure what's playing, it can be our first un official date" Austin said

Looking at the list I saw NOW YOU SEE ME playing (dont own the title to this movie) "oh can we see this one!"' I said pointing to NOW YOU SEE ME

"Ya I've been wanting to see that!" Austin said taking out his wallet and paying

"Thanks" I said when he handed me my ticket and leaded me to the last row and sat down

When the movie started Austin put his arm around me and I leaned into his side

For some strange reason this just deals right.

"so now that its like mid night, lets head home" i said while exiting the movie theater

"ok babe" austin said grabbing my hand and crossing the street

i leaned into him as we walked down the street in a comfortable silence.

as we got to our apartment and walked in when we reached my door

i was about to say good night when i felt Austin's lips on my cheek

before i could react he pulled away and whispered in my ear

"i had fun tonight, but I'm going to have to break up with you"

he said laughing at the last part

"ya i find you kind of repulsive" i replied giggling

he gasped and acted fake hurt and pulled away from me

"so then it over." he said giving me another hug and heading for his room

"good night!" i said

"good night ally!" he said closing his door laughing

the next morning

I jumped up knowing it was my first day going to work with austin!

Regarding what happened yesterday we have actually gotten along really well as friends.

I jumped up and put on all white like austin told me you have to. I wore a white tennis shirt and a white tank top with my white tennis shoes.

I walked out of my room and grabed my bag. Austin was sitting on the counter. come on we are going to be late he said tossing me an apple while taking a bite out of his own and opening the door.

He was wearing white jeans and a white tank top with his back pack slung over his back.

After the hot subway ride we finally reached Moons mattresses.

I made like 5 sales which is supposedly really really amazing.

"wow your a natural" austin said sitting down on the coach when we got home

"Well I'm am pretty good" i said laughing

Austin's phone buzzed

he picked it up

(just Austin's side of the conversation with his parents)

"hey mommy hey dad"

"ya I found a roommate"

"shes the one that i asked for you to get a job for"

"ya Allison shes the one"

"yep sold 5 sales in one day"

"i know right"

"really! that would be great!"

"ya I could fly in when ever this Easter. i work at your store"

"id have to ask her"

"I'm sure shed love that!"

"ya ok ill call you soon"

"love you too bye"

he hung up his phone and i jumped down next to him

"so what was that about?" i asked

"guess what!" he said acting like a little kid

"what!" i asked

"my parents are buying us plain tickets to visit them for easter!"

"really! in California!" i asked

"Yes they heard about your amazing sales and wanted to meet you..."

he said dragging it out like he wasn't mentioning

"what?" i asked questioningly

"ya they think we are dating."

"AUSTIN" i said

"but thats the only way they would pay for my ticket and they got you one to for free!" he wined

"ok i will only go along with this because i want to go to Cali really badly."

"YAY" he said giving me a big hug

"But Easters only in like 5 days" I said thinking about it

"Ya so about that, the tickets are for Wednesday at 6am." He said

"Austin it's Monday today!" I said

"But my parents said we don't have to work till we get back!" He said trying to stay positive

"Ok well we can pack tomorrow I'm going to bed" I said walking to the room

"Yay , and ok we are going to have so much fun " Austin said

**parents think they are dating hahahah**

**lets see how much asully I can fit in! **

**Love it review for more ideas and stuff**

**ily u guys**


	13. Chapter 13

wow lucky 13

* * *

AUSTINS POV

Once I got to my room i called up my mom again

"Hey again" I said

"Hey honey so Wednesday work for you guys?" She asked

"Yes ally's great with it"

"So now that dads gone are you to really dating"

"Um yes mom but please don't be all weird around her"

(Ok yes I feel kinda bad about lying to ally but dating her sunday was so much fun I just want to see if it leads to more, I mean I'm not really lying my parents did assume we were dating and that's why they invited her)

"I'll try but you know me, I'm just so proud that you have. Girlfriend " my mom said laughing

(Ya also to make my mom proud)

"Ok mom so ill see you on Wednesday. Love ya"

I hung up and put my pjs pants on and slipped my shirt off and put it on the top drawer and grabbed my lap top. I picked a movie and put my headphones on. I looked up and saw ally standing in my room in a tank top and short shorts... that were quite revealing.

i took my ear phones out

"austin?"

"ya Alls?"

"can i stay in here?"

"sure, but why?"

"I'm scared"she whispered

"really? do you want to watch this movie with me" i asked scooting over on my bed

"is it a scary one?" she asked

'no" I said laughing

She climbed onto my bed and I unplugged the ear phones

She leaned down and turned the volume down

Then layed down next to me and looked up

"What's your parents like?" She asked me

"Um well they re really sweet. I think you will love them. I mean they will defiantly love you." I said looking down

"You think so? I hope they do" she said yawning and snuggling in closer

"ya ally for sure you have such good manners!"

"oh stop it" ally said closing her eyes

"they will love you even more cause your so good at sales. They are big on hugging and they love to cook." i said

"oh food, i like food" she responded

"ya so do i." i said closing my laptop and laying down

i pulled the covers over ally and I. Im pretty sure shes asleep now. I guess ill just let her sleep here not wanting to wake her up

The next morning

I woke up and looked down at ally she looked so peaceful sleeping.

Her eyes fluttered open

"good morning cutie" i said

"so we are just starting dating now?" she said laying her head back down on my arm

"i would like that." i said

"ok" she said jumping up and kissing my fore head

"thats all i get." i wined

"yes austin." she said mocking my voice then jumping off the bed

I got up and went into the closet and grabbed my suit case off the shelve.

I started filling it up with stuff i would need

"All ready ally?" I yelled from my room

"Yep" she said dragging a big black suit case into the living room

We spent all day in our rooms packing

And listening to music

"I'm so excited!" Ally said

"Me too, oh and just warning u my mom might ambush u with questions so just be prepared." I said warning her

"Ok. Got it. I totally forgot to ask but where do ur parents live ? "

Oh my i totally forgot to tell her

"Oh in Santa cruz right by sf."

"Oh that's so cool I've always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge"

She said getting more excited

"Ya my parents have extra wet suits so we can go surfing!" I said recalling my favorite thing to do in the spring

"that sounds dangerous!" ally said

"but it will be fun!, yoll get to meet my brothers and sister too." i said remembering that i never told ally about my siblings.

"really how old are they?"

"well theres my two brothers Dylan who is 20 and Josh who is 21 and two sisters are emily who is 16 and Lily who is 23." i said

"wow you have a big family." she said

"ya it has some benefits." i said laughing

"ok well its 9 we should get to bed early for the flight tomorrow."

"ok" i following ally into her room

"what are you doing" she asks turning around

"sharing a bed with my wonderful girlfriend." i said smiling

"oh god" she said sliding into bed with me following"this is going to be one long trip."

SO COMMENT IF YOU LIKE AUSTINS POV OR ALLYS POV BETTER. OR JUST REVIEW TO GET ME TO UPDATE HAHA ILY GUYS


	14. Chapter 14

so keeping up with Austin's family and the new charcters might be difficult at first

ALLY POV

i turned over in bed and slowly feel asleep with Austin right next me. If it weren't for this fake dating, i think i would have fallen for austin anyways. He's just so thats a good word. Amazing...

the next morning

my alarm went off at 4am so we could get to the airport by 5:15 and get to the plane by 6am.

"AUSTIN" i said kinda loudly and he didn't even budge

so i jumped up and got on top of him straddling his waist

"austin wake up" i screamed in his face

he jumped up and was really confused probably first cause he woke up to me on top him and he snot use to waking up this early

"whats happening?" he said alarmed

"just waking you up" i said starting to get off him but he grabbed me and pulled me back down

"you so warm i don't want to get up." he wined

"how about we get some pan cakes at the air port?"

"really" he said jumping up "hurry we got to hurry" he said yelling while running to his room

i just laughed at him pancakes can get him to do anything

After getting ready in record time we got to the airport , got through security and went to get Austin some pancakes after we both ate some we headed to the gait then go on the plane

His parents got us first class tickets, they must be rich or something .

We sat down and waited for take off

once we were in the air austin took out his laptop and we watched a movie together while they brought us more breakfast after watching two movies i think i feel asleep leaning on Austin's shoulder cause when i woke up the arm rest was up and my head was in his lap

"good morning sleepy head its 10 mins till we land!" Austin said getting excited

"so change your clock its 8:45 here" i said sitting up

"Oh ya thanks"

after landing we grabbed our suite cases from the over head and walked to the rental cars

"im going to rent a car so we are not stuck with my family all the time" austin said

after getting the car we made a 30 drive too Austin's old house. When we pulled up i couldn't believe how amazing it was! It was a giant White House with a bunch of small houses connected by glass hall ways and it was literally on the beach!

Austin probably noticed my amazment "you like?"

"i love!" i said jumping out of the car

"ya it was pretty cool growing up here we each got our own mini house connected to the main house" he said parking

"ya i could only imagine" i said laughing and getting out of the car

Austin grabbed our suit cases and and my hand and got out his key and opened the door pulling me inside

"your favorite child is home!" he yelled

i laughed and whispered "really Austin"

"what? they will know who it is." he says

"Austin dude!" some boy that looked just liked austin but had longer hair and was tanner , he was wearing a wet suit around his waist and was getting the ground wet

"Dylan!" Austin said giving , his brother a hug

"Who's the cutie?" Dylan said looking at me

"really bro, manners" Austin said laughing

"hi im ally your brothers girlfriend" i said sticking my hand out and shaking his

"wow how'd you get her" Dylan said

"whats that supposed to mean!" austin said

"nothing, so mom and dad are on the deck and the rest are still on the beach, im going to go change." Dylan said heading down a hallway im guessing to his branch of the house

"So lets put our stuff away first, you'll be staying in my old room"Austin said leading me to another hallways

"don't you get lost" i said laughing

"no theres 6 branches the ones on he left are all the boys and the ones on the right are my sisters and parents."

"oh my god! you literally have like your own mini house" i said looking around

through his glass hallway there was a a giant tv, glass sliding door outside, and instruments everywhere. there was also a loft which had a giant bed on it that you could get to from a latter.

"you can put your stuff in the closet over there." austin said pointing to a walk in closet.

After putting my stuff away Austin took my hand and walked me to the kitchen

There was a man that was a little taller than austin and had brown hair, that im guessing is his dad. He looked like the kind of person that would go hang in the nature for weeks and know how to survive. His mom looked like the ideal mom a happy blonde women that when she saw me she screamed

"Austin Ally" while whipping her hands on a towel

and coming over and giving us big hug together

"HI mom!" austin said

"Well hi ally your just as pretty as austin has said." Austin's mom said

"hi ." i said shaking her hand

"oh no honey, call me MiMi or mom, what ever floats your boat."

"ok." i said laughing

"Mike get over here," mimi said "oh and you can cal this old doff Mike."

I shook his hand and we sat down and talked about the mattress store while Austin helped around the kitchen.

Then two girls walked in

They both looked quite like Austin and were both shorter than Austin. the taller of the two had lone hair and the younger one had brown hair

"Hey you must be ally , I'm Lily" the taller blonde one said

"Your as pretty as Austin said, hi Im Emily" she said shaking my hand

"Hey big bro" lily said giving Austin a hug

"Austy" Emily said jumping into his arms

"How have ya been?" Austin asked his sisters

"Great" they said at the exact same time smiling

Just than the brother i met earlier walked in, Dylan

"Where s josh" he asked

"He is in his room he's not feeling well." Mimi replied

"I'm going to go say hi to him. You cool here?" Austin asked me while walking out

"Yep" I said

"Why don't we go outside" lily asked me

So Dylan lily Emily and I walked outside

"So where did you grow up?" Emily asked me

"Miami Florida" I said smiling

"Oh cool heard the surfs good!" Dylan said

"I don't know never surfed before ."

"WHAT. " Dylan said

"You have to get Austin to teach you! " Emily said

"You'll love it" lily added

"Ya he mentioned something about it, I'll give it a go." I said hoping that would please them

"So how's Austin?" Lily asked

"Great." I said leaning back in my seat

"So how long have you guys been together." Emily asked

"Um like 2 days." I said I remember austin saying that the ice cream palor was our first date

"What it seems like u guys have been dating for years !" Lily said

"You guys are so cute together." Emily said squealing

"Thanks." I said laughing "he's a great guy and has a amazing family."

"Oh stop it" Dylan said laughing

"Ya we are pretty great " Emily said laughing

"What have you been poisoning my girlfriend with, fake information, abusive questions." Austin said walking in

"They have been nothing but great." I said smiling at Austin

Ok here's were we have to make it convincing while everyone was making small conversation

I let austin sit down then placed myself in his lap

Like it was what we usually did he then snaked his arms around me holding me down

REVIEW comment what ever tell me what ya think about Austin's siblings more with them less idk


	15. Chapter 15

_short chapter yay review folks 4 longer chapters_

Austin's POV

As I put my arms around ally I hope none of my family freaks her out cause if this all goes well and my family likes her i want to date her for real. IM the closest with my brother josh. When I just went to check on him i told him about how much I like Ally. He says when he gets better but tomorrow (24 hour flu) he can't wait to meet her. I hope he likes her. his ok means a lot to me!

Im brought back to the real world when I hear Dylan ask me how my apartment is

"It's great! Especially since I get to share it with this amazing girl." I said poking ally in the side

"Oh stop" she giggled

"You guys share a apartment?" Emily asked

"Ya actually we were roommates before we were dating." Ally said

"That's cool!" Lily said

"Dinners ready" my mom called from inside

We all got up and sat down at the table except josh who claimed he wasn't hungry and stayed in his room

after dinner ally helped my mom do the dishes while i helped my dad start a fire outside

As we all sat around the fire talking ally once again sat on my lap which I love , not complaining .

I felt ally lay her head on my arm knowing that she was now asleep

"We'll I'm going to go put ally to bed night guys."

"Good night austin " my whole family said creepily at once

I walked ally to our room holding her than walked her up the latter , which was a very difficult task, then put her in bed. I then jumped I'm next to her and fell asleep

aww how much he will do for ally review now seriously


	16. Chapter 16

im going to update less often cause i have cross country practice every day and school and gossip girl to watch but dont worry ull get some chapters

Morning

Ally's pov

The weird thing is I don't remember going to sleep in the bed last night. Yet as I open my eyes I notice I am the bed. I feel a source of warmth coming from behind me. As I move my head I see Austin peacefully sleeping.

Well that defiantly explains how I got in the bed. Austin is just such a gentleman.

I heard Austin mumble my name in his sleep. Then he pulled me back down and squeezed me. Ok that was adorable, he s thinking about me.

"Austin" I whispered struggling to get out of his tight grasp "cant breathe" I gasp he was squeezing me way to hard

"Huh" he mumbled slowing opening his eyes

"Let go of me," I squealed

"Oh my god sorry Allz" he said letting go of me

"I just feels nice being close to you," he said closing his eyes again and falling back asleep

Wait did he say what I think he just said

This Austin Moon is making it extremely hard for me not to fall for him. I know he is just faking it, I think. I think im going to see if he feels the same way. I decided to lay back down for an hour then by 8 o clock I decided Austin should go spend time with his family

I sat up and jumped out of bed. I then got dressed and brushed my teeth. After I was ready I woke up Austin by shaking him.

"I don't want to go to school mom." Austin said rolling over

"Austin its ally not your mom, and second you don't go to school any more."

"Huh." Austin said sitting up and rubbing his eyes

I loved the way he looked when he wakes up. He looks like a lost puppy with his hair all messy and his eyes all droopy.

"You said called me your mom." I said sitting down on the need laughing

"Oh I guess its just being in my house. Sorry" he said laughing

"No problem, but you should get ready its already eight." I said

"Eight at night" Austin said basically jumping out of bed

"Um no Blondie look outside the suns out." I said rolling my eyes

"Heyyyyy don't make fun of my hair color." Austin wined

"Ill try but no promises, now get up!"

"Fineeeee" Austin said walking into the bathroom

I decided on my red bikini with black shorts and a white tank top.

When Austin walked out of the bathroom he was wearing yellow swim trunks and a white t-shirt

"Ready" he said jumping down the ladder with me following him

We walked into the kitchen to find a boy with shaggy brown hair with pj pants on with a tank top on. He looked exactly like Austin but with brown hair.

"So you must be the lucky girl." Josh said walking over to me and shaking my hand

"Austin has been texting me about you ever since you guys meet." He said smiling

"Your just as beautiful as he said." Josh said

Austin elbowed his brother in the stomach

"Really," Austin said glaring at his brother "this is Josh."

"Hey." I said smiling at him " so you've been talking about me huh?" I said giggling

"How could I not your amazing" Austin responded looking into my eyes ok got to snap out of it got to snap out of it but his eyes are getting closer and closer and he's leaning in and I really forget about all my surroundings and were about to touch

"Ahem" josh said, "I don't need to see that." He said laughing

Oh my gosh I cant believe I almost just kissed Austin.

"Sorry." I said blushing and looking over at Austin that had a weird smirk on his face and was kind of dazed out.

"No harm done." Josh said "nice to meet you Ally!" he finished walking out onto the deck

"Where were we" Austin said looking back at me

"Um im going to go to the beach, you want to join." I said trying to distract the subject if im going to kiss Austin I want him to really like me.

"Oh uh ya sorry." Austin said following me out the door kind of blushing

That was a close one and was it just me or did Austin seem really disappointed when I changed the subject

REVIEW


	17. Chapter 17

**so yes i haevtn updated in a while but running 7 miles every day plus 2 hours of home work plus eating is a lot to take on**

**please be considerate of my tasks **

**thanks**

**updates may take longer now that summer is over**

Austin

Oh gosh Oh gosh Oh god dammit

I can't believe I almost kissed Ally twice in front of my brother too!

I mean I cant assume ally likes me that way the only reason she came to Cali with me was for the free ride. Why are you so stupid Austin why would you try to kiss her you got dissed! Dude that sucked. When she changed the subject to go outside I have to admit I was kind of upset. Ok let's rephrase this out ragged.

I have to admit I do have feelings for ally hasn't decided if they were best friend feelings or girlfriend feelings.

When we got to the beach Ally slipped off her bathing suit and sat down. I think she noticed me staring.

She looked really concerned and fidgeted with her top "What?"

"Just you look so." I said stumbling for the right word. "Perfect."

"Aw thanks." Ally said looking down and blushing

Austin! Score 1 point

"Want to learn to surf now?" I asked her

"Better now than never." She said looking really nervous I finally got up some courage and grabbed her hand she looked up at me confused

"Im right here if you get scared." I said

Ally just started laughing; her laugh is so contagious I joined in. We then got to the little shack we have on the beach were we keep all the wet suits and surfboards.

"I think this one will fit you." I said pulling out my sister's old wet suit. After some struggle I got mine on then moved to help ally while trying to get it on she tripped and fell bringing me down with her.

She landed on top of me and instead of sitting up I just layer there looking into her eyes I couldn't help but wonder if it's the right time to tell her how I feel now. It's probably to early but as I was thinking this I was leaning in without even really noticing.

Ally was slowly leaning in to and we were just about to kiss when someone knocked on the door

"R u decent?" My sister, Emily asked

After having ally jump off me and blushing considering what we almost just did

"Ya" I said while standing up

"Sorry, just need to hang my wet suit up im going to a friends." She said running in putting her's on a rack and running out all while dripping water in her path from her hair

"Ready to rumble!" I said handing ally I good sized board while grabbing my own and trying to pretend we almost dint just kiss AGAIN. Since it was so heavy I had to run mine over then run back to help her.

Since it was our beginner board it was really big and hard opt get a grasp on

On land I showed ally the steps that she would need like ten times

When she felt ready we got our boards in the water and started paddling

Considering Ally's small size she could paddle pretty good.

When we got out I showed her where to start and I jumped of my board and pushed hers when sea a perfect wave coming

I pushed her board and she got swept up

Like I taught her she jumped up on the board and started dancing around.

"Wow" I said under my breath watching her she just kept getting more amazing

Then my brother josh paddled up next to me

"She's a keeper. "Then he paddled out further to the bigger waves

He had one thing right she was a keeper and I wanted to keep her around for a long time

After I grabbed a wave and rode it in

"Ally you swear you never surfed before! You are a natural your amazing!" I said hugging her

She giggled "Ya its my first time surfing I swear! And I wish it wasn't though I have been missing out all these years!"

"Damn right you have!" I said fist pumping the air

After helping ally catch more waves and getting some good ones myself we heard my mom calling for dinner in 30 min so Ally and I got out and went to the shack to take our wet suits off

Then we ran to our room each took a quick shower and got dressed

By 30 min we headed out to the patio for dinner

After Ally and I bragging about each other and our surfing skills

"She was amazing," I told everyone when ally went to the kitchen to help with the dishes

"Like the best surfing I've ever seen from s beginner"

"Man to bad I missed it." My dad said, "She sounds like a pro."

"She was pretty great " josh said smiling

I smiled thanking my brother for the nice comment then sipping my milk.

"So you going to marry her." lily asked I did a spit take

"Huh?" I said jerking my head to look at her

"Um ya you're an adult now and your not going to find anyone better." Lily finished

"She has a point." My dad said nodding "I like this one"

"Well thanks guys for making me all freaked out! Im still a kid only time will tell what will happen." I said

Looking through the glass doors at Ally smiling and talking to my mom

"Well you have my permission when ever you feel it time." My dad said laughing

"Mine to" Dylan said

"Wow thanks guys your permission means everything." I said sarcastically.

"Um dude it does." Josh said laughing

Then we all joined in Oh gosh I dogged a bullet there

If only they knew im starting as friends with Ally

I need to work my way up to being her husband

Man did I just say that I was considering getting married

Im only 19 I still feel like a baby

Well I was deep in thought the sun started to drop and my whole family went inside

As it started to get colder ally came out and gave me a blanket

"To keep you warm." She said handing it to me shivering

"Can you please sit with me?" I said quietly opening my arms for her to sit down

"Um your parents aren't out here we don't have to you know." She said imping we dint have to act like a couple

"I know," I said patting my lap one more time making ally finally give in and I put the blanket around both of us and stared at the stars

"This house has such a pretty view." Ally stated

"Not as good as mine right now." I whispered back

I know I am going a little to fast but she just gives me these perfect opertuntites I can't resist

"What a gentleman Austin "she said laying into my chest

"Im serious" I said where she could barely hear me and im not sue if she did or not because she didn't respond

After an hour ally stood up

"Its getting cold and late." Ally said folding the blanket

**So if you review or pm me ideas for the next chapter or teh next next chapters you will get a faster update**

**so you know the drill read and review (::) **

**and sorry for spelling and grammer**

**i have a problem**

**xoxo**

**S**


	18. Chapter 18

Ally walked into the house and put the blanket in the basket, then headed to our room.

I took my time getting over there, I mean im not mad at ally she hasn't done anything wrong, I just think I want her so badly that im mad at myself.

After about half an hour I headed to our room and laid down next to ally I sat staring at the celling for a while I finally came upon the decision that I was going to show ally what I can do for her.

When I woke up the morning went by UN eventful we ate breakfast sat on the beach

While I was lying on the beach next to ally I felt a shadow come over me

"Hey Austin, Sophia's summer smash down is tonight and mom said I can only go if you come with me!" Emily whined

I slowly sat up and took of my sunglasses

I thought about it, I use to look forward for Sophie's party every summer

"Sure, but only if we can get Lily, josh, Ally and Dylan to come with as well," I said smiling

Ally sat up "a party, im in." she said

"Great!" Emily said, "Ill get lily to go you just get the boys."

"Ok!" I said

I went into the kitchen with ally where josh and Dylan were

"Hey guys your coming to Sophie's party tonight with me."

"No! She hates me, remember what I did last time." Dylan said laughing

"Oh god ill make sure she doesn't hurt you, you're such a baby" josh said hitting his brother

"Ok we are in" they said together

"Ok well im going to go get ready." I said walking away with ally following me

"So who this Sophie?" ally finally asked

"Um well." Truth is I did date her for a year but broke up with her cause we were such good friends

"A family friend, that I dated for a while but totally over her, you'll love her she's super nice." I said quickly trying to cover up that fact that I dated her

"Ok as long as she doesn't try to steal you." Ally said flirtatiously winking and walking into the bathroom

Every time she talks I just can't help but smile

My phone-vibrating inn my pocket interrupted me in my thoughts

*Sopy~ heard you were coming, cant wait xo*

I hope she doesn't still like me or else this will completely ruin my plan with ally I decided to not respond and start to get ready

**filler chapters but will be some real stuff coming up soon just be patient **

**and sorry for such the short chapter**

**love you guys **

**any ideas**

**PM me **

**im in a writers block**

**any thing helps**

**review**

**lots**

**of**

**love **

**MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**till next time **


	19. Chapter 19

very important chapter

done wondering what these characters look like?

well google images these actors from gossip girl/austin and ally and get a image in ur head

it makes the story more interesting

Dylan longer hair and was tanner

WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE

Austin- Austin from Austin and ally

Ally-ally from Austin and ally

Sophie- Serena from gossip girl

Lily- jenny from gossip girl

Emily- younger Blaire from gossip girl

Josh- Dan from gossip girl

Dylan- chuck from gossip girl

Mike- mike from Austin and ally

Mimi- mimi from Austin and ally


	20. Chapter 20

**long awaited chapter 20**

**i dont own austin and ally or any songs tittles or names used in this story btw **

* * *

After I was ready by 5 I sat down on the couch in my room and was looking through instagram (DONT OWN INSTAGRAM)

"Anything interesting?" ally asked leaning over my shoulder

"No, just self absorbed people." I said laughing and turning my head to look at her

I was watching her every mover she was wearing a jean shorts and a nice mid arm length yellow shirt

"This ok?" she asked spinning around referring to her outfit

"Perfect" I say

She comes and sits down next to me and we look through instagram together making fun of all the popular page people

My phone starts buzzing and its Emily

*We r leaving bro*

I jump up and grab ally's hand

"They are leaving"

We rushed to the car and jumped in we drove for a few min with ally resting her head on my arm that was wrapped around her

As we start to slow down I see a bunch of balloons and tents and I hear "party rock anthem" blasting

"Oh my God! Someone knows how to throw a party." Ally said

"She always has." Josh said laughing

"Remember that one where there were flamingos running around?" Dylan asked leaning back

"Ya that was sick!" lily said laughing

"Ok so we will meet back at the car at 12." I said to everyone

"Ok"

"Sounds good"

"Hmm"

As we parked I jumped out then held my hand out for ally to take

Everyone else in the car just ran out to go do his or her own things

I studied her face and she looked kind of nervous

"What's wrong Allz?"

"Um there are a lot of people." She said

"But you live in NY there's a lot of people there to." I said making a valuable point

She still didn't look any better after I said that

I intertwined our fingers and said "don't worry ill be here the whole time."

"Thank you." She said laughing

As that we walked down the sand dunes to the party

There were people everywhere

Some were surfing, dancing; it was a full out beach party

All the sudden I felt someone tap my shoulder

I slowly turned around to be face to face with Sophie

"Austin!" she screamed pulling me in for a hug

"Sophie! You look better than ever." I said smiling

"Thanks the I fired my old hair stylist this one is so much better." She said laughing "and who is this." She asked wiggling her eyebrows

"This is." I statured

But ally let go of my hand and stuck it out "Ally Dawson."

"My girlfriend." I added

"Oh then if your going to be one of the moons you deserve a hug." She said laughing and grabbed ally and squashed her

"Well nice meeting you but I have to talk to all these other loser I don't know. PEACE." She yelled leaving and falling all over the place

"She's nice!" ally said looking up to me smiling

Before I could respond I felt some one slapping my back

"Dude it's my brother from a another mother."

A familiar voice said

"Lenard" I said giving him a bro shake

"Who's the babe?" he asked raising his eyebrows

I grabbed ally's hand again "my girl friend perv."

"Well you better watch out for her tonight, this year Sophie invited some real pervs."

"Nice meeting you, what was ur name again?" Lenard asked ally

"Ally." She said shaking his hand

"She's a keeper." Lenard whispered in my ear while leaving

The rest of the night we wen through a bunch of guys hitting on Ally and me introducing her to all my old friends

"I think my brains is going to explode from all these names!" ally said putting a hand to her forehead

I looked at my watch to see if we were good on time

"11,want to take a walk?"

"Sure"

After leading ally down the beach some ways we stopped at a large rock

We sat down at the base of the rock and looked up at the stars

"California literally has the best view of the stars." Ally said

"Ya we do." I said laughing looking up into the millions of glittering lights

"Do you ever think about that every second could be your last, like when people say Yolo, there's really a lot of meaning behind it, if you want to do something you should do it before you chance is over?"

After she said this it made me realize she was right She looked over to me to see what I was doing since I hadn't responded

I turned and looked her in the eye

"Your completely right" I said

Leaning in

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER  
REView if u want to know what happens or else i wont write another chapter **

**haha im evil **

**so pM me or review**

**R and R**

**peace**

**S xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**ok so this is for all my fans you know you u are who reviewed **

**ya if u review i do write faster its not a myth**

**its a short chapter but its in allys pov**

**about time RIGHT!?**

Ally's POV

I felt a gentle breeze on my face as I finished sharing my thoughts.

I turned to face Austin to see his response, instead of seeing him thinking; he had a determined look on his face.

I looked him in the eye and he responded

"Your completely right."

The I realized he was leaning in and we are faces were getting really close

He stopped right before our lips were touching and I leaned in further

I don't know what was getting into me I promised my self I wont really fall for Austin were roommates I cant lose that with some relationship

But

Then Austin closed the very small gap between us and as we connected I felt fire works and this wasn't just some relationship, this felt different

I leaned in further and Austin put an arm around my waist and pulled me in closer if that was even possible

After what seemed forever we needed air so we pulled apart

I just realized what I did I seriously can't risk losing him, I can't turn this into a relationship. He must of saw the worry in my eyes cause he whispered

"Sorry"

"Its ok I…I think I…mi…might have left my sweater over there…um… …ll at the car in a few min." I said running off to the car

I can't believe I just ran away from him. It's for the best I try to convince myself. But I think both Austin and I know there's something real happening between us….

**ok before you hate me i need to drag out them getting together! But there will be mor easully leading up to it until the story ends**

**so u know the drill**

**i didnt study for my bio test to write this soo**

**yourwelcome**

**u owe me some reviews**

**even if u didnt liek how it eneded**

**do it**

**sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes**

**lol**

**byeeee**

**dont own austin and ally**

**peace**

**S**


	22. Chapter 22

**if u are reading this i wrote it on september 2, but am just now posting it I thought u guys might not like it idk! let me know**

**i added the well deserved asully fluff in there so enjoy i think i men aenjoy if u want**

AUSTINS POV

I feel like a complete and utter idiot. I think while standing up.

I mean it wasn't just my imagination right ally did kiss back. I mean it was metal. Then why the hell would she run away? I feel like I'm less of a man now. I guess she must have a reason, I mean I've only known ally for a while now but I know one thing for sure she always has a reason. This time I fret though it's not a very god one.

As I reached the street I saw Sophie and said good-bye and she decide along with Lenard to join us home, then jumped in the car with everyone already in it

My family just being so considerate made me and ally share the back seat which is really only made for one person.

So I had to suffer through that awkwardness. But it seemed ally was acting pretty normal. Is she just going to try and pretend this never happened! Oh hell no she's not getting away with that. I think while I wrap my arms around her and put her more comfortably on my lap

She looks down at me with her innocent eyes and smiles, it wasn't very genuine more like sorry and lets forget this happened

Um no lets not forget this just kissed you then u ran away I want to scream but instead I pull her even closer like I didn't get her signal and lean my chin on her shoulder

When we get home Lily, Dylan, Lenard, and Sophie decided to accompany ally and I in our room

"So truth and dare?" Sophie says coming into the room with popcorn

"Yes, yes!" Lily says smiling

"Lets go" Dylan says

"Ok Austin truth or dare" Lenard

'Dare" I say feeling spontaneous

"I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with ally" Lenard states

I look over at ally and see her surprised expression

She slowly stands up and grabs my hand

Im so surprised she isn't protesting but I can feel her heart beat racing

I walk into the closet

"We can just be friends you know." Ally says

Pacing back and forth as she keeps rambling on she s pacing faster and faster and finally she trips and ends up pushing me and I am able to catch my self but im pushed up against the wall with ally leaning against the wall

Were so close already im fighting the urge to kiss her

But she isn't trying to move so; I don't know she's ending mixed messages.

My thoughts are cut off when I feel a warm set of lips on mine. They feel like they were made for mine. Ally leaned in, not me, and kissed me. I t was sweet, but this must mean she feels something to. I deffinatley feel somethings **review for more **

**I COULD NOT HAVE ASKED FOR BETTER FOLLOWERS YOU GUYS R LIKE ANGELS FROM FANFICTION HEAVEN BEST REVIEWERS EVER U INSPIRE ME I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF U ILY**

**S**

**a girl:its people like you who made me start reading fanfiction today for this fan if u are reading this comment pls make an fan fiction account and start ****writing! PM me for any questions when u get an account**


	23. Chapter 23

**short chapter here u go..**

I tried to make the moment last for as long as possible, but I was starting to lose my breath and fast. I slowly pulled away.

Ally started to talk, probably to come up with an excuses why she kissed him, but before she could I put my lips back on hers. She kissed me back but this kiss didn't last as long. I pulled away just enough so I could see her eyes in the dim light

She was crying.

I took my thumb and wiped away the loan tear running down her face.

"What's wrong Ally?"

"im..mm…sorr..rr..y" she mumbled back

"for what could you possibly be sorry"

"for running away and not giving in"

"ally I blame you for nothing, im the one who dragged you into this mess."

She just looked up at me then gave me a hug, literally it must have been the tightest hug I ve ever received.

"wana give it a chance?" I asked

"what a chance?"

"us." I responded looking into her chocolate brown eyes

**as much asully as i could think of sorry its so short**

**i hope ull forgive me**

**ily**

**S**


	24. Chapter 24

"Us." I responded looking into her chocolate brown eyes

**20,430 views, im so impressed**

**Love you guys**

**AUSTIN**

I continued to look into her beautiful eyes while she pondered on the question.

"I can't say no to you." She said laughing

"Really, so is that a yes." I exclaimed just thinking of the fact that ill be able to kiss her whenever I want

"Yes."

I tried to give her a hug but she pushed me back

"Butttttt." She said

"What I hate buts."

"We are just trying this out if it doesn't work we will stay friends"

"Deal" I said as I went closer and gave her a quick peck on the lips

"Lets get out of here before they think we are doing something nasty." I said laughing

"Ewe Austin." Haah she's so innocent

We walked out and no were there so we decided to watch a movie like we did on the first few days we meet

Except this time I didn't feel guilty staring at her the whole time

She was now mine, at lest for now, I was thinking as Ally snuggled into my side and I put my arm around her to pull her closer

"Ally?'

"Yep" she said popping the T

"I know this is kind of fast, but I. I" Austin moon nervous never, but when im around ally has just gets to me vie only known her for a while but she's special I don't want to let this go

"Love you." I said finally looking her in the eyes surprisingly she wans that shocked, but what shocked me more was her response "I love you too Austin." And with that I brought her in for a long passionate kiss.

Man I love her so much, I think too much if that's possible

**So for now this is the planned end. I wan to write different things, so I might do an epologue on this chapter , but only if you really want, so if you liked this story look on my profile with in this next month for better asully storys with less filler chapters thanks and review what you want think ect **

**Ily a billy**

**Xo**

**S**


End file.
